The Demon
by gemmstonie
Summary: Kuja,Zorn and Thorn walk into a house and meet a hooded DEMON!
1. Default Chapter

The Demon  
Chapter one  
One day Kuja, Zorn and Thorn were wandering around a house when a  
mysterious character walked up to them.  
He was dressed in coarse grey with an iron ring around his leg. No one had  
ever found out what it was there for but many people had often asked him  
and never lived to see the light of day again. He had many rings wrapped  
around his finger, which was the only piece of flesh that showed. The rings  
looked like they were made up of pieces of grass but in fact they were  
people's teeth rapped onto a piece of string.  
"Hi my name Demon what's yours?"  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted Kuja.  
"I told you I'm the demon but I'm not a demon if that makes any sense to  
you!"  
"I think he's telling the truth boss. He's not really a demon because he is  
too polite, unlike us." said Thorn.  
"Yeah well I'll be more of a demon than you any day Thorn" replied Kuja.  
"Hey. don't talk to my brother like that. He respects you, you know." said  
Zorn.  
Kuja walked up to the masked face and tried to lift the hood but just as he  
reached the rim the Demon grabbed his arms and threw Kuja onto his back.  
"What the hell was that for you nerd brain? I hope you feel really sorry  
for that or else you will regret it very soon!" said Thorn as he was very  
angry for throwing his boss on the floor.  
"Prepare to fight for that you loser!" shouted Zorn.  
And with that the room went blurred and turned into a fighting arena... 


	2. The Demon chapter 2

The Demon  
  
"Fine, if it's a fight you want, then a fight you will get!" shouted the Demon. "Uh. boss I think he means it. I didn't mean it I was just messing around because I didn't think you would dare as you seemed such a nice demon unlike the others we have met." replies Zorn. "Well you will be surprised Thorn. or is it Zorn?" "It's Zorn demon sir." "Zorn he is a bl***y demon you don't talk to him like he's me!" screamed Kuja. "Well he's not you is he sir, he's nice and polite!" "Thorn I command you to take that ba..." "Excuse me. excuse me but aren't we supposed to be fighting?" asked the demon politely. "Oh forget it sir." replied Thorn. "Will you stop that this instant!" "No! Why should I? He is much nicer than you and he treats me like I'm a proper person and not just a servant!" "Demon sir?" Thorn asked. "Grrrrr!" Kuja growled. "Yes Thorn?" "Do you like being called the demon or would you prefer something else?" "Grrrrr..."  
  
To be continued 


	3. The Demon 3

The Demon  
Chapter 3  
  
In the last chapter Kuja was distraught over Zorn and Thorn being so polite to a demon. In this chapter Zorn and Thorn finally get their own back on Kuja for being so evil and nasty to everyone in sight. Sorry if I offend anyone if they like to wear musty brown.  
  
"Grrr!" "What was that boss?" asked a very sacred Thorn. "I'm not sure, maybe it was your friend over there. Ask him." Kuja replied.  
If they had cared to notice Kuja would have seen a very sacred Zorn shivering to his hearts content. But oh no, Kuja doesn't care about anyone but himself so he didn't notice. "Wasn't me, I never make that sort of noise. I'm a kind demon. remember?" "Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" asked Thorn. "Grrr!" "Now really demon you have gone too far this time. It is beyond a joke, look at poor Zorn, he is shivering like a sacred rabbit looking up at death!" cried Kuja. "I.it.it's not th.tha.that. It's. tha.that thing be.behind you." said a poor, cold, shivering Zorn.  
They all turned their heads to see a rather disgusting figure. She was dressed in a musty brown knee length dress that was torn at the edges. A bright green belt was wrapped around her waist and tied so tight that it made her stomach stick out so much! She was wearing dark blue heeled boots that made her taller than she was, at least 7 inches high off the ground. Her skin was a very pale pink with pimples that made her look 2 times as bad as she really was. There were many freckles dotted around her face with a great many spots to top them off. Her lips were a dark rouge colour and with red eyes she really did look a picture. Her hair was about the only best feature about her. It was all in little plates with blue, green, red and pink ribbons at the end with little beads. To make sure these plates stayed in you could tell she had put hairspray in because when she tried to twist one of the plate's crispy white stuff came off the tip of the plate. "Grrr!" she repeated. "What do you mean by coming into my house and talking to my child like that?" "Mother!" cried the demon in shock. "They were only messing, it's a new game." "Well it's high time you had some friends. You never seem to make any do you?" she replied. "Excuse me but I don't think you can call me his friend, I mean look at him. I couldn't look worse if I tried!" remarked Kuja.  
Kuja expected the woman to shout out and demand a fight but he was quite wrong. In stead of this she replied "What do you mean by that young man?" "I mean that I am not his friend I am an enemy!" "You might not be his friend boss but we are. Look at the spread on that table!" Thorn remarked. "THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY THORN. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME AND AGREE WITH ME!" kuja screamed. "Oh yeah?" "YEAH"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
